


The Old Switcheroo

by Khalid



Series: Spiced Peaches publication [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neelix (mentioned), Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Snarky Q, Temporal Prime Directive (Star Trek), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Q decides to mess with Picard... celebrity Jeopardy has never been so strange.Spock and McCoy get timeline swapped with Chakotay and Tuvok during an important ritual.McCoy doesn’t like machines, his reaction to The Doctor (Voyager) is unsurprising.Spock’s reaction to being trapped in a room with McCoy is unexpected





	The Old Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> The longest work I submitted to the e-zine. This one was a two parter and the end is a bit rushed but it is as complete as I am planning to make it.
> 
> I don’t write for these anymore but I welcome comments

Spock stared up at the ceiling of his sparse quarters. He should have been meditating, and he was past mildly annoyed at his inability to keep his eyes closed and his thoughts clear. The past three weeks aboard the enterprise had been mine numbingly dull. Vast reaches of space took time to traverse, and that sheer volume of empty space was what lay between occupied, or indeed even unoccupied systems. The crew were accustomed to prolonged periods of nothing, but the boredom was beginning to fray everyone’s nerves. 

The door to his quarters chimed, causing him to snap irritably. He forced a calm demeanor as the ship’s doctor entered.  
“Mr Spock, need I remind you that I am responsible for the health of the crew?”  
“I am well aware of that fact doctor.”  
“Then why haven’t you reported to sick bay for your screening? Every member of the crew has to report after two weeks for evaluation. It’s been over three!”  
“I am aware of the passage of time doctor. I do not require a health screening.”  
“The hell you don’t Spock! You nearly bit my head off when I chimed the door.”  
“I am attempting to meditate or are you unaware of the time?”  
“Attempting? How’s that going for you?”

Spock became aware of the giant clunky tricorder the doctor was scanning him with, but this time he didn’t have the energy to be offended.  
He sighed and rubbed his temples, the Vulcan equivalent of breaking down and sobbing. McCoy was shocked and stepped forward, grasping his friend’s shoulder lightly.  
“What is it Spock?” He whispered urgently.  
“I haven’t slept in a week, Leonard, and I can’t concentrate enough to clear my mind.”  
“Good god man, why didn’t you tell me earlier? You have got to stop being so damn stubborn! You’re going to hurt yourself or someone else and then where would you be?”  
“I do not know.”  
“It was a rhetorical question, Spock.” McCoy pulled out a hypospray but as he reached for the Vulcan’s neck, Spock grabbed his wrist with his vice grip.  
“Ow! Damnit man, What are you doing! I’m trying to help you!”

Spock’s eyes bored into McCoy. He felt as though his soul was bared open. He realized suddenly that Spock was using the physical contact to mind meld with him, probably unknowing. He felt the consciousness of the Vulcan rushing toward him like a freight train and before it reached him, he reached up and grabbed the hypospray with his free hand administering it to the crazed Vulcan’s wrist. It wasn’t an ideal injection site, but time was of the essence.  
“I’m sorry Spock, but neither of us need the fallout from what was just about to happen,” he grumbled as the now drugged Vulcan dropped his hand and began to slump. McCoy gently lowered Spock back into his bed and brought his covers up.   
“I’m truly sorry old friend but you do need this.”  
Spock groggily turned his face to the doctor and with his eyes barely cracked open, he struggled out,   
“Please Leonard, stay with me just for a bit.”

McCoy was shocked. The Vulcan rarely admitted to their friendship and often McCoy felt as though there were something deeper he was denying as well but whenever he got close enough to the man that some sense of familiarity leaked through, Spock closed up tighter than a clam and gave him a stony silence. He’d learned to give Spock a healthy amount of room when he was expressing familiarly, but this seemed like a special case. He reached out and grasped Spock’s hands,  
“I’ll stick with you till you fall asleep Spock.”  
“Leonard, I never tell you, and I am truly sorry that I don’t, but I truly do… love you.”  
These last two words floored McCoy. If they’d been murmured or spoken after a great pause, he’d have thought he’d misheard or misunderstood the context but Spock had spoken very clearly despite the drugs. Leonard could hardly think of an adequate response before the drugs finally put Spock out and as it was, he didn’t know if the Vulcan heard him when he responded,  
“I do too Spock.”

*****  
“Doctor I do not believe we are on the enterprise  
anymore.”  
“Brilliant logic Mr. Spock. Now can you apply that Vulcan brain of yours to figuring out where we are and how we get home?”

The morning following what had been a particularly stressful night during which Spock lay in a drug induced sleep clutching the doctor’s wrist, and during which McCoy eventually dropped off to fitful sleep against the Vulcan’s bed, they found themselves in quite unfamiliar surroundings.   
Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy sat on a giant bed in elegant quarters on an advanced starship. The bed alone occupied half what would have been Dr. McCoy’s room. The decor appeared to be minimalist in intent, but the sheer volume of space taken up with furnishing and personal decor was lavish. Hanging on the wall, some kind of possibly animal skin was stretched around a hoop and decorated with beads, feathers and painted with a scene reminiscent to ancient tribal earth. Other homey touches were strewn across the quarters: the rumpled corder of the bed covers, a stray sock peeking out from the edge of a drawer all served to make the room appear even more lavish as though its occupant took no notice of the magnificence of the space. 

As McCoy continued his survey of the decor, Spock was studying the wall panel near one of the two doors in the room.   
“Doctor, these quarters appear to be starfleet.”  
“How can you tell?”  
Spock indicated the insignia discreetly printed on the panel. USS Voyager. McCoy took a steadying breath.  
“Computer, identify this ship.”  
“USS Voyager. intrepid class.”  
“Huh. They haven’t changed the computers voice.”  
“Astute observation, doctor.”  
“Don’t be an ass, Spock.”  
“I was merely making an observation.”  
“Computer, what year is this?”  
“Stardate 2373.3.”  
McCoy reeled, “By gods Spock… it’s been over two centuries!”  
“Doctor, it is probable we are once again the victim of some powerful entity. I suggest you remain calm.”  
“Damn it Spock! Don’t tell me to remain calm!”

Spock reached out and gripped McCoy’s shoulder. The doctor raised his eyebrow, questioning.   
“Leonard,” he continued in that strangely familiar tone, “I sense something in this room that I cannot place. It is a familiar sensation and very, very strong. It is… a fascinating sensation, but I must be cautious. Please monitor my reactions carefully.”  
“Sure thing Spock,” McCoy said, thinking how strange it was that Spock was even admitting to something affecting him. He didn’t feel anything in the room, except that sense of hominess the occupant had placed in it with their decor. It was as though its owner was there in the room with them.

The two men turned then and applied their efforts to the door. After a series of unsuccessful attempts to open it, McCoy gave up and addressed the computer again.  
“Computer, where are specs for this ship?”   
“Basic ship specifications are available on the wall displays outside crew quarters. Advanced specifications are available in main engineering and the bridge.”  
“That’s fine where are crew quarters?”  
“Crew quarters are located on decks two, three, four, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.”  
“And where are we?”  
“Deck two, commander Chakotay’s quarters.”

Spock and McCoy looked at each other. Astonishment written across the doctors face. This was the quarters of a commander? That was Spock’s rank!   
“Computer who is the senior officers on this ship?”  
“Captain Kathryn Janeway. Commander Chakotay. Lieutenant Tom Paris. Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres.”  
“Computer stop. Where is Commander Chakotay now?”  
“Commander Chakotay is not aboard.”  
“Spock, what do we do? They will think we did something to him!”

Suddenly, the door slid open and two security personnel with very sleek looking phasers pointed directly at them strode through the doorway, flanking a short and very commanding woman. The two looked at each other with eyebrows cocked. This had to be Captain Janeway.   
“Gentlemen,” she began in a familiar yet brusque tone, “I gave strict orders that commanders Chakotay and Tuvok were to be left alone. Who are you and what the hell are you doing in their quarters?”  
Spock’s raised eyebrow became two and he heard McCoy whisper “their?” As both took in the implications of the statement. While they were reacting, but before they could respond, Janeway noticed the cut and colors and most importantly, the insignia on their uniforms.   
She gasped, “My Gods you’re from the Enterprise!”

Spock was the first to recover, “Brilliant deduction, Captain Janeway, I presume? How did you come by it?”  
“I could say the same myself, Mr. Spock I presume? Besides the fact you are both legends, you also disappeared from the Enterprise and were replaced by a pair of unknown individuals who refused to identify themselves and ended up arrested, interrogated, and eventually released… My Gods that’s Tuvok and Chakotay, isn’t it? Gentlemen I won’t assume you could have been responsible but in the interest of preserving the temporal peace I must ask you not to wander while we figure out this mess.”

With that, Janeway left, leaving orders for the security personnel to escort them as “class one dignitaries”. Spock presumed this was a hostile classification and they would be afforded only the barest of movement. McCoy looked around the room and said,   
“Spock if this is their idea of bare accommodations, I think we’ll live…”

The security personnel didn’t seem interested in escorting them from the room, so they stepped inside and sat on the bed to discuss their predicament.

“Our priority should be to return to our ship of course.”  
“Sure Mr. Spock, and these fine people clearly won’t want to influence past information, but don’t you think we ought to look around a little? We might as well enjoy where we are.” 

Spock turned his raised eyebrow on McCoy.   
“Oh all right! Assess the situation then! Are you happy now?” McCoy snapped with mock irritability, falling into their familiar role of sniping with one another playfully.  
“I am not ‘happy’, Leonard. However… I would prefer to stay here.”  
“Why Spock? What’s so damn fascinating about this room? Aside from being enormous?”  
“As I mentioned previously, I cannot place the sensation, but it feels oddly familiar to me. It is as though there is an older, more experienced Vulcan mind just on the other side of an invisible wall, attempting to reach me.”  
“Do you think it’s Tuvok?”  
“Perhaps. Although how he would have made his presence felt in this room is a mystery to me.”

While he was talking, McCoy had brought out his tricorder again and was examining him.  
“I do not believe that is necessary at this time, doctor.”  
“The hell it isn’t! Your brain waves are off the chart Spock!” He turned the device to examine it and it suddenly spiked as it was pointed to the table near the bed on the far wall.   
“What is this?” McCoy wondered aloud.  
The instrument pinged again as he scanned a small round disc. He reached out to pick it up, and Spock was suddenly there by him, gripping his wrist with Vulcan strength.   
“What the hell spock?” McCoy demanded, breathless from the shock but suddenly all to were of the proximity of the Vulcan.  
“I do not recognize this device doctor, but the sensation I could not place is clear to me now. It is the Pon Farr.”

*****

The two men stared at each other in shock for a moment, the implications thoroughly clear. The two who shared these quarters had been given leave and begun Pon Farr… and now they were quite probably trapped in the Enterprise with no way of telling the captain what had happened to his own science officer and doctor. 

Spock’s own experience with his species ritual had ended badly for the Vulcan and he’d buried the experience neatly under the layers of trauma that he kept locked away in his mind. McCoy as both physician and friend had urged him to seek counsel. He was the only known half Vulcan half human in existence and McCoy was certain the trauma was injuring his friend’s psyche. Spock however remained resolute. It had been four years since the incident and he was due to return home soon. He was unsure where life would lead him but he had privately hoped he would end up finding someone to spend his life with. 

McCoy gently twisted his wrist in Spock’s steel grasp, and the Vulcan suddenly let go, surprised at having sustained contact for so long. But the device that was channeling the Pon Farr was having a strange effect on him. McCoy looked at worriedly at his tricorder readings.   
“Spock, we gotta get out of this room, this device is having a serious effect on you.”  
“No,” Spock said calmly, “Leonard, it is not my time. These feelings are strong but I can control them. Meanwhile I feel it prudent to study our replacements to best plan a rescue mission.”  
“Rescue mission? Surely you don’t think we could do better than this crew, Spock?”  
“Leonard, you forget that it is you and I who know best our comrades reactions to the unexplained appearance of these two strangers and the correlated disappearance of ourselves.”  
“Great, Spock. We understand our crews feelings. Explain to me how you think that’s going to get us back home?”  
“The captain mentioned temporal peace as though they are familiar with it in some way. I surmise they have dealt with time anomalies in the past and therefore I believe it prudent for us to leave that aspect in their hands while we ascertain the reaction our crew may have to their interlopers.”  
McCoy grudgingly admitted that Spock’s was the best course of action. Meanwhile he noticed a gleam in his friend’s eye that hadn’t been there for years. Perhaps it was nothing, but he suspected that the ongoing effects of a broadcast Pon Farr was having an effect on him after all. Leonard had tried to hide it but he’d always had more than a passing admiration for the Vulcan and the idea of being trapped in a room with him during an intimate moment wasn’t so terrifying.

He wondered if his friend remembered the words he spoke while drugged...

*****

A comfortable looking living room, empty of life, holds sofas flanking a large TV set, circa late twentieth century. The set is turned to an episode of Star Trek TNG: the bridge contains a massively bored looking captain Picard and his crew. 

A flash of light, a Starfleet uniformed Q appears on the bridge. “Come, away with this drudgery, mon capitan!” He says with a flourish and before Picard can react beyond an astonished look and open mouth, Q snaps his fingers, looking directly at the audience in the living room. 

The screen snows for a moment and celebrity jeopardy appears with Patrick Stewart although clearly this is captain Picard and totally unfamiliar with his surroundings. “Q!!!” He roars, but the omnipotent being zips his mouth shut. The captain looks on, clearly enraged, while Q launches into the abbreviated rules for jeopardy.

The screen changes for a moment and the scene flashes to the crew of the Voyager. 

*****

In Kathryn Janeway’s ready room, the doctor and chief engineer are giving a report on their intruders.

Doctor: All medical scans indicate they are who they appear to be captain

Torres: and no indication of any temporal or spatial anomaly has shown up on any of our sensors.

Janeway: very well. B’Elanna , continue monitoring, get astrometrics on it. Doctor, we appear to have some dignitaries to welcome.

She stands up and they all walk from the briefing room. In Chakotay's quarters, Spock and McCoy are discussing the situation.

McCoy: come on Spock, aren’t you the least bit curious about the future? We can’t possibly affect history if we are in the future...  
Spock: on the contrary Leonard, we must do everything we can to avoid contaminating our own minds with future technology and ideas. 

The two had been arguing somewhat heatedly about McCoy’s desire to go to sick bay. Spock had no desire to leave their designated quarters, but McCoy was itching to learn what medical advances would be in place is the next few centuries.

The door slid open, Janeway was there with the doctor. Ordinarily it would have been Neelix but as the ambassador had a tendency to tell people anything they asked, she wanted to control the situation.

“Gentlemen, it would appear that you are our guests for the duration. While we attempt to determine what exactly the nature of the situation is, allow me and our doctor to escort you to more suitable rooms.”

As she walked, Captain Janeway brought the men up to speed on the current situation. She informed them exactly how far in the future they were and impressed on them in importance of preserving a timeline as they could. They took a short tour of the public areas on the ship and to McCoy’s excitement, medical. The doctor stated with some pride that he was chief medical officer and they were in good hands. McCoy reacted bitterly about machinery taking over where good old fashioned brains and human intuition was better. The doctor responded with a quip about leeches and shared a long and pointed stare. Janeway and Spock glanced at each other and both seemed to shrug, “that’s our doctor”...

Just as the debate was about to get ugly, Janeway interjected, “Gentlemen shall we continue? I think we all need a bit of a break. I’ll show you the quarters we’ve prepared for you and the basics on the replicators.” To the doctor she said “I think you’d better continue your assessments from here doctor” and led the other two away.

The new quarters were bare of creature effects and much smaller but still as large as Captain Kirk’s. She indicated this was where Spock could stay and made to lead McCoy to his room when Spock, much to McCoy’s surprise, stopped her.   
“Captain, we prefer shared quarters”  
“Gentlemen there’s plenty of space on the ship there’s no need”  
“What he is trying to say captain is that he and I are a couple. We share quarters out of choice.”  
“Of course, I apologize for the lack of understanding.”  
“It is understandable, history may not have a record of our relationship”  
“Should you require anything else, the comm system will go directly to myself and the doctor. Please, make yourselves at home.”

The door shut and Spock and McCoy stared at each other. “Spock you were right, that medical bay is about the least interesting thing on this ship. What should we do while we wait.”

“I can think of only one thing, Leonard.”  
“You would”  
“Come, we will not be disturbed. Be with me as you would if we were on earth, in Georgia. Imagine that little log cabin with the stream rushing by.”

“Spock you’re getting downright poetic”  
“And you are being critical. Come here.”

Spock grasped Leonard’s wrist gently. Placing two fingers in his pulse and wrapping the rest of this long slender fingers around Leonard’s hand. He pulled gently and McCoy stepped up to him. Spock drew his fingers under Leonard’s chin, tilting his head to look into the doctor’s green eyes.  
“Spock”  
“Shh”  
Leonard allowed himself to be manipulated, eased out of his uniform and laid into the bed. It had been a long series of days and they were no closer to being lovers than they had that night when Leonard had confessed to the drug induced Vulcan.  
Why now then?  
Spock spread his palm across McCoy’s chest directly over his heart. The pounding of Leonard’s blood filled his essence.   
“Leonard, you confessed yourself to me and I to you. There is nothing to hide.” He placed his forehead against Leonard’s. Their thoughts no longer being forced through the narrow channel of Spock’s fingers flowed across their craniums. Leonard could feel Spock’s sensations, and Spock felt his. The euphoria was nearly unbearable and McCoy couldn’t believe Spock held it in as he did. He was under no such compulsion control and desperately clung to the Vulcans hips, tipping his chin up so that their lips met. With this assertion of consent, Spock devours Leonard’s lips. 

*****

He drug his hand down McCoy’s abdomen, stroking Leonard’s firm arousal with his fingertips. Leonard moaned Spock’s name , spreading his legs and pulling the taller man into his embrace. Their hearts pounded together fueling their urgency. Leonard groaned as Spock began moving down his abdomen, licking and biting his tender skin. He gently kissed the fine hairs trailing down to his goal. 

Spock passed Leonard’s urgently throbbing erection and pushed his tongue down under his tightening ballsack. The puckered skin there was warm and still soft even if tight and Leonard groaned in pleasure as Spock licked and sucked them. He drew his tongue up and swirled it around Leonard’s now nearly purplish shaft and head.   
“Oh god Spock!”  
Then the Vulcan sucked his lovers engorgement into his mouth down to the base. Leonard clenched his fists in the covers, he huffed urgently, he was about to cum but he couldn’t get the breath to tell the man. 

Desperately, he clutched Spock’s shoulder but before he could push him away, Spock slipped their fingers together. A flood of endorphins filled Leonard and a series of images of himself in a visual state of arousal turned him on so hard that he realized at once this was the plan all along. The relief allowed his body to release and he came deep into Spock’s throat.

*****

The men awoke to the gentle door chime. The glanced at each other and shifted apart to get dressing robes that had been provided. It had taken McCoy a few hours to get used to the idea that Spock was actually surprisingly clingy. He had never cuddled even when he was married and the Vulcan’s constant touch had been slightly strange to feel. 

Clothed appropriately, McCoy answered the door.   
No one was outside and when McCoy turned around, a horrid sight accosted his groggy eyes. The nearly nude sight of a pale, brown haired man snuggled up in the space between Spock and where McCoy was just laying gazed up at him, all smiles and hideously suggestive eyebrow motions, filled McCoy with confused rage. 

The man patted his spot and said, “My, this is cozy isn’t it? Come back to bed, darling”   
Furious, McCoy roared, “get the hell out of my bed, mister! Who in blue blazes do you think you are? And how did you even get in here? Spock! Spock! Wake up, damn you!” At the steady stream of shouts, the man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, vanishing and reappearing directly behind Leonard, clothed in his favorite uniform: Starfleet red.  
“Calm down, good doctor. Your lover is simply asleep after a very… intense night…” he grinned, placing his hands companionably on McCoy’s shoulders and leaning in to whisper in his ear. Whatever it is he’d been planning to say though, was lost in a gasp as Leonard took the proximity to best advantage, elbowing the strange man - or being - in his midsection. He spun to deliver a better blow while the fellow was doubled over and found himself paused as a statue mid-spin. 

McCoy’s head spun considering the ramifications of a powerful sentient being manipulating them once again. While his mind reeled, the fellow introduced himself in a long winded diatribe about all powerful entities known as “Q”. McCoy could not have cared less, he just wanted to get back to his ship. When the idiot stopped blathering and finally decided to release Leonard, the doctor had his answer.

Straightening up from his attack pose McCoy stared directly at the creature. A bluff was the only thing that was going to work in this situation.  
“I remember your kind… you were playing with our ship on some planet your mommy created as a playroom. As I recall, she came back and put you on time out for not playing nicely with your toys!”

Q reeled. Could this have been them? It was such a long time ago… he’d forgotten his infancy, immortality was so strange within space-time.   
“That was your ship?” He asked, suddenly almost meek.  
“Oh yes mister and as you may or may not know,” McCoy lied, rolling with it the best he could, “we can contact your mommy again anytime if we are being harassed!”

To this, Q seemed suspicious. “There’s no way. She doesn’t exist on this plane anymore!” But McCoy glared as if to say “try us” and folded his arms defiantly.

“Oh, all RIGHT!” Q finally relented petulantly. He snapped his fingers and McCoy found himself in the briefing room of yet another star ship, clothed, and accompanied by a confused looking Spock, Janeway, and three other strange men.

Q crossed his arms and gruffly addresses the bald captain seated at attention in his briefing chair.   
“They’re all yours, mon capitan. I’m sure you can manage to fill the details in as necessary.”

With this confusing statement, the fellow snapped his fingers once again and disappeared. As one, the hodgepodge crew stepped up and sat at the ready room table. Janeway was seated up by the bald captain and the other two men sat near her. 

McCoy looked at these other men. The one nearest Janeway was a solidly built man with black hair and a large triangle tattooed above his eyebrow. Seated next to him was a vulcan who wore his hair very close to his scalp and had brown skin. McCoy glanced quizzically at Spock, but he remained silent. The bald man cleared his throat and addressed the room. 

“Captain, gentlemen, it is my unfortunate duty to debrief you all so that you may return to your timelines. My name is captain Picard, and this is the Starship Enterprise…” he glanced over at McCoy and Spock who had just exchanged a glance. “...1701D” he amended. 

At this point, Janeway addressed the distressed appearing captain. “Captain Picard, I assure you my crew will be thoroughly debriefed, but in the interest of preserving history, as it were, I suggest the we are returned to our own vessel.” She had the kind of command presence Picard appreciated and said “granted” before they all disappeared. 

McCoy blustered, “Now look here, Captain!” But was silenced by the sensation of Spock’s hand gripping his knee and squeezing gently under the table. Then the Vulcan spoke.  
“Captain Picard, we were in a room apart from the crew the entirety of our short venture to Captain Janeway's vessel. The entity who called itself “Q” appeared once to us and the doctor was able to… negotiate… for our return to our own timelines.”

At this, Picard leaned slightly forward, curious. “In what way?”  
Spock and McCoy looked at each other.   
McCoy piped up this time, “I told him I’d called his mommy on him.”

Picard seemed thoroughly speechless. “In that case… I suppose you should return as well. You do understand that in the interest of preserving the timeline, anything you saw or learned here or on the Voyager, you must keep to yourselves?”

The two men nodded and in an instant they were back in Spock’s quarters. The two shared a look. “Of course, there is one thing we should not keep to ourselves… at least not forever.” Shocked stepped toward Leonard and gently grasped his hands. McCoy understood. They shared something intimate on a strange adventure. McCoy stared into his lover’s eyes. 

“Maybe we should wait just a bit before talking to the captain, Spock?” He murmured. At the slightly raised eyebrow, he ventured to attempt a “logical” explanation for his hesitance. “I just think we should take some time… get our stories matching…” he stumbled to a halt as Spock touched his lips with two fingers Leonard’s eyes fluttered shut. A flood of images flew through his mind. Whatever his intent initially when - yesterday? - he had nursed the ill Spock and confessed at his beside, their adventure had solidified the relationship between the two men.

Shocked pulled away half a step, allowing conversation space. “Leonard,” he began earnestly, “A great deal of significance has passed between us in these past few days. Nevertheless, I believe our bonding has been a long time in coming. Do you agree?”

“I do, Spock.”

“In that case, I intend to make a full report of our experiences and actions during our strange journey… at the time when the captain calls for our report.”

Leonard stared in amazement at the Vulcan.  
“Why you cheeky, pointy eared…” his amusement was cut off as Spock stepped forward and pressed their lips together once again. Leonard could get very used to this entirely different side of Spock.

*****

Opening: Spock/McCoy interaction, before teleport  
Credits  
After credits: Spock/McCoy on Voyager with Janeway  
Scene break in room with tv  
Bridge of enterprise 1701d with Picard being accosted by Q. Q snaps fingers, tv snowstorms to celebrity jeopardy starring captain Picard in final round. Final answer is : he was the doctor on the enterprise ncc1701

Picard answers who was Leonard McCoy now get me back to my ship, Q! 

Q looks upset for a moment, then happy as an idea forms and said “your WRONG!” And snaps his fingers. 

Flash of light brings the viewers to the bridge of the enterprise where Tuvok is standing at the science station and Chakotay is standing next to Kirk. They look at each other shocked for a moment and the scene fades to commercial

On the enterprise, Kirk looks at Tuvok “well, mr Tuvok? The readout?” Tuvok looks down at the archaic controls, attempting to assess the last command or scan. He’s a security officer, not a science officer but he has a rudimentary working knowledge of the instrument panel. He gives the readout to the captain.   
“Thank you mr Tuvok “ comes the slightly snarky response. Doctor, perhaps you should give our science officer a checkup and make sure he’s entirely functional” silence. Kirk looks at Chakotay. “Chakotay? You too?” Chakotay uses this as a good excuse to get off the bridge. “Perhaps mr Tuvok and I should go get checked out after all… captain”  
Kirk just shakes his head and waves at the door dismissively. *aside* “this empty space has got to end soon or even I’m going to start to crack”

In the turbolift Tuvok and Chakotay share a moment of silence. The stare at the door and touch fingers. Chakotay says “computer take us to medical.” In med bay, they go to the main office and close the door.

Chakotay: well Tuvok what do you think?  
Tuvok: I think you got a demotion.   
Chakotay: haha but seriously, we have to find out what’s going on here  
Tuvok: clearly some temporal displacement. But was it anomaly or intentional?  
Chakotay: anomaly would be highly unlikely, also the captain clearly thought we belong here. I think it’s best we attempt to blend.  
Tuvok: I know rudimentary science but that is not a familiar station  
Chakotay: you think you have it hard? Med bay gets fullest when people are bored.   
Tuvok: I was looking forward to some boredom  
Moves close and starts kissing Chakotay’s neck


End file.
